dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth White
Elizabeth White(エリザベス・ホワイト''; Erizabesu Howaito), nicknamed Lisa, '' is the current Host of the Longinus Divine Dividing, the second-in-command of the weiß Team(Despite having her Namesake) and Ichijou Tsukino's rival. She's one of the main antagonists/tritagonist of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth, an anti-heroine whose main objective is to live a normal life while battling with the strongests beings in the universe. Appearance Elizabeth is a tall, fairly-endowed and curvilious young woman with spiky black hair, grey eyes and fair skin, heightning at least a few centimeters higher than Ichijou, much for his chagrin. She properly wears Saint Chronica's uniform of black jacket, white shirt and long dark-blue skirt.However, when at home or during casual days, she usually wears casual clothes with shorts and band shirts. According to Arthuria, Elizabeth usually goes commando because 'she has a big butt'. In flashbacks, is revealed that Elizabeth used to have a shorter hair style and a side-tail. Personality Social, charismatic, optimist and extremely happy-go-lucky, Elizabeth is a the opposite of Ichijou: While ichijou would develop a fearful, quiet, snarky and submessive personality, Elizabeth would turn into a bousterious, loud, thrill-searching young woman with a high disposition and leader-like personality. Despite lacking the empathy needed in order to understand others to spiritual levels, she developed a high perception of power and sympathy enough to draw attention for herself, only boosted with her position as the new hostess of the Divine Dividing. She can also be quite mischiveous and flirty, as she will always flirt with Ichijou with every given chance. Elizabeth, just like her predecessor, is also a battle maniac: while capable of being social and friendly even towards hostile personnel, she can only find enjoyment during a good fight. During those states, Elizabeth becomes 'dumber than a door', and can only concentrate at her opponent, unable to follow orders or truly concentrate in anything else. She doesn't care about the importance or position of the opponent in question as long as she can get a good fight with him or her. She also follows a rule that "anything goes in a fight" and as such, isn't ashamed to use any kind of trick or weapons in order to defeat her opponents. However, beneath those layers of confidence and strength, much like Ichijou, Elizabeth hides the fear of being forever forgot by those around her and the feeling of a incomplete, hollow and lifeless existence. Her battle tendencies are mainly fueled by those feelings, as she wants stablish not only for others, but also for herself, that she's the strongest. History Elizabeth was born in England, the sole daughter of a normal couple. According to herself, she had a 'boring life, with boring parents, boring everyday life, boring grades, boring travels and boring everything'. One year later, however, she would be captured by the Grigori institute and experimented, implanting her body with the Sacred Gear Divine Dividing, with the hopes of a mad Azazel to become a even stronger Hakuryuukou, vanishing all the earthly memories of her life. However, the experiment went out of control, and she broke free from her captive, killing all the remainings Fallen angels, including Azazel himself and blowing up the institute, leaving no traces. Albion, seeing her own potential, teleported her back to the human world. Since then, after discovering the potential and excitment of her new life as the hostess of Divine Dividing, she began her crusade in order to fight the strongests beings in the universe. During this meantime, she met Arthuria Pentragon and became her partner and friend, as she was looking also for the strongests holy and cursed swords around the world. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Despite her human limitations and origins, Elizabeth is considered the one of the strongest character in the whole series. Even without the power of her Scale mail, she's capable of marking a number in several mid/high-class devils and angels at the same time without taking any major damage. Considered something 'abnormal' to human standards. There's no explanation for this. 'Immense endurance -' Also limited by her human limitations, Elizabeth has shown to be just as durable even without her Scale Mail armor, being able to shrug off damage that would normally kill or cripple a normal human being. In fact, her durability is in such level that she can withstand the power of Dragon-slayer spells and swords like any normal human would. There's no explanation for this. 'Immense Speed -' Elizabeth can reach speeds faster than the eyes can see. Not only that, she's able to move and attack in such speeds that she can leave several physical afterimages in her primary level. There's no explanation for this. 'Adaptation -' One of Elizabeth's strongests abilities, she has the natural ability to adapt herself in order to become stronger and able to defeat anyone in a short period of time, being able to even adquire new abilities as her practice enhances her status in a few hours. Considered a 'cheat' even for herself, the more she fights, the stronger her body becomes. However, she must keep fighting, or else her body lost the accumulated power back to her standard form. Equipments Divine Dividing '''Divine Dividing(白龍皇の光翼; Dibain Dibaidingu) -lso known as the White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings, is a Sacred Gear, and one of the thirteen Longinus, It has the spirit of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, sealed inside it. The Divine Dividing has the ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain, the excess energy is then expelled out through the wings which allows the user to always be at their highest potential. As a pair of wings, it also enables the user flight that can reach up to light-speed. Chaos Bringer: Dividing Gear Chaos Bringer: Dividing Gear( ) - Also known as Secret Technique: Refletion of the White Dragon Emperor, is a weaker form of the Scale mail armor and Elizabeth's Sub-specie Balance Breaker for Divine Dividing, in which she uses to defeat 'unworthy' opponents in quick fights, in order to save energy for major battles in her Scale mail. In this form, she possesses the basic ability of Divine Dividing, while being protected by the lighter armor it creates. Scale Mail Balance Breaker: Scale Mail -''' Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker that creates a White Dragon Armor similar to Boosted Gear Scale Mail. In this form Elizabeth is able to use '''Divide without the 10 second limit. The Divine Dividing also has the ability to halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of it's Half Dimension, the user does not need to make any contact with the target to use. Juggernaut Drive A form unique to the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons granting the user immense power. The Juggernaut Drive, however, causes the user to lose sanity while having their lives devoured by the power. For some unknown reason, Elizabeth is capable of activating it without going berserk, but for only a limit time before going completely out of control. To activate it, she recites the following chant: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN. [AM THE HEAVENLY THAT SHALL ERASE THE GIFT OF LIFE AND LIGHT GIVEN BY GOD.] DEVOUR THE DREAM, AND CONSUME THE INFINITE. SHALL BECOME THE WHITE DRAGON OF SUPREMACY. I SHALL CRUSH YOU WITH THE NOTHINGNESS OF THE WHITE VOID! DRIVE! Caesar Juggernaut Override Caesar Juggernaut Override( ), also known as White Dragon Silver Royal Mantle, is Elizabeth's version of Vali's Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive, 'which instead uses the energy of the previous Divine Dividing users to properly work. Much more like, it changes the color of the scale mail armor to silver, and gives Elizabeth the ability to summon her version of 'WYVERN FAIRY from the jewels of her Scale Mail, and the ability of Compression Divider, an enhanced version of Half Dimension, that compresses the body of a specific opponent until Elizabeth's own limit. To enter this state, she recites the following chant: WHO IS ABOUT TO AWAKEN... THE WHITE DRAGON EMPEROR WHO WILL MAKE CHAOS AND ORDER BOW DOWN TO! WALK MY OWN PATH TO SUPREMACY TO SURPASS THE INFINITE DESTRUCTION AND ERASE THE IMAGINARY DREAM! SHALL BECOME THE NEW EMPEROR OF THE WHITE DRAGON I SHALL HAVE YOU BOW TO THE SILVERY-WHITE REALITY OF THE ABSOLUTE LAWS! After which, Divine Dividing announces "Juggernaut Over Drive!" Hrunting and Nagelring Nagelring and Hrunting were the legendary swords of the warrior Beowulf, the hero of an Old-english poem of a same name. Elizabeth received both swords as present from arthuria. Power Level Trivia * Elizabeth's images are based on the character Hida Reiri from the Masou gakuen HxH series, while Dividing Gear is based on the Incursio Armor from Akame ga Kill. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus